Carrie: What is love?
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Another Carrie story of mine and it involves Tommy/Carrie/Sue its mainly between the three of them. Billy and Chris make appearances! Violence-sexual themes-drug/alcohol and language! *2002 version*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Carrie Remake story! I fell in love with the actors for Tommy also Billy and Carrie. The others are still little bitches. But anyway, this story mainly focuses around Tommy/Sue/Carrie!**

"**Carrie: Remake"**

**::**

**Chapter One**

The library at Ewen High school was drafty and very cold. Carrie sat at the far table in the back of the library doodling in her journal.

She didn't notice but a table far alongside her to her left were whispering sounds and looking over their shoulders at her; no one else but Carrie White. She did notice the table of boys talking about her after the door opened and Tommy Ross, the most popular jock in the school walked in.

He wore a red Ewen High school hoody and a pair of nice blue jeans with his planner and a few other miscellaneous books under his arm.

The few guys at the table stared over at Tommy and then looked back at Carrie.

One of them whispered something to the other and their eyes shot over their shoulders again. Carrie noticed and stopped twirling her hair after finding their eyes upon her.

She looked back down at the face of her journal before staring back up at the cute jock boy.

A boy from the table stood up and smiled at Tommy before he sat down. Carrie didn't recognize him but she swore she saw him around school with Helen. "Hey Ross, I think you have a little watcher." The teen told him and with that, Tommy turned and looked over at the table the kid had pointed at and Carrie White sat there.

Tommy squinted and furrowed his brows.

"She's practically drooling over you dude." The dirty blond kid reassured, hoping Tommy would listen and tell the creepy girl to stop looking over at him like he's some sort of sugary desert. But he didn't; "Shut up Evarts." Tommy hollered eyeing Carrie as so, setting his books down on the table he was ready to sit down at.

Carrie swallowed and her heart began to beat so rapidly her body trembled and her hands glistened with warm sweat.

A strange feeling began to wonder into her mind and her body. It felt weird but also very exciting; no wonder all the girls like Tommy; Carrie thought inside her head, staring at Tommy without him realizing it.

Roy Evarts, the blond kid at the table that had once stood up and blurted out to Tommy stood up again, only to see what little Carrie was busy doing.

She wasn't doing anything at the moment just sitting there staring at Tommy-still. "Fine Tom don't listen to me, but once you get some crazy stalker, that's when I get to say I told you so!" Roy stated aloud to the entire library which gave the librarians a chance to tell Roy and his table to 'knock it off'.

Tom looked over his shoulder but went back to what he was previously doing which was reading. Carrie smiled to herself and the bell rang; that gave Roy and his friends to tease Carrie a little bit.

"Hey Carrie what are you doing?" Roy appeared quite quickly by her side with his arms behind his back and a slight grin on his face. Carrie frowned at him in an angry manner, holding her books with each arm against her chest.

"Going to my next class?" She answered quietly, nearly getting knocked out by the door as she walked out of the library; but Roy held it open for her surprisingly.

"Me too!" He smiled big at her and left so suddenly like a ghost or something. It somewhat freaked her out but it wasn't much of a bother. He didn't do too much damage—yet and right as she was walking down the hall to her next class which was literature, she had bumped into Tommy.

At first he was totally pissed off and ready to beat the shit out of whoever did that, but after realizing it was that girl he had just saw in the library, he smiled small and apologized.

He didn't stay too long at all and left right after he apologized very sympathetically. Carrie didn't say anything back and watched him leave. She smiled small then left going the opposite way of Tommy.

**::**

Lunch time was finally here. Everyone who was everyone stormed out of the classes and into the cafeteria in no time at all.

After arriving herself, Carrie noticed all the kids busy catching their breath or sitting down at their tables. She wasn't trying to look for anyone in particular but she did see Tommy Ross and he was already in front of everyone else walking to his table with his tray.

Carrie breathed in softly so no one would notice and she walked herself over to the far end table, surely sitting alone like she has always.

She usually waited for the line to go down a bit then went up:

As she sat at her table, she took her journal out of her arms and set it on the table and someone she barely knew at all came to her table and gave her the most hateful stare. She didn't understand why this guy was at her table, glaring right at her for no apparent reason, but on the opposite of her Chris Hargensen appeared and she had a grin on her face.

"So Carrie I hear you have a little crush on Tommy Ross; how cute. All the girls do but he has a girlfriend so keep your feelings under control White!" she slammed her hands out in front of Carrie upon the table in such a strong tone of voice that it caught as much as attention as Carrie thought.

Billy snickered somewhat and crossed his arms; to Carrie Billy looked like a complete reject and a druggy just by the way the light shown on his eyes revealing those dark circles, and he looked slightly skinnier than Chris herself but he had way more muscle than Chris would ever have.

"Why are you doing this?" Carrie shook slightly after the way Chris and her boyfriend just showed up and decided to tease her for no reason at all like they always did and she swallowed dryly.

Chris smiled and crossed her arms. Billy looked at Chris and whispered something into her ear. Carrie couldn't hear but she turned her head down so they couldn't see the fear and anger she was feeling. "Oh I don't know I just wanted you to know that Tommy already has a girlfriend and she is not you." She flipped her hair as she left and Billy glared at her once again, following his girl like a puppy dog.

Carrie breathed through her nose and back out through her nose all the same. She bit her bottom lip and she shut her eyes for a moment.

She didn't get it why they were always so hurtful to her; so mean…she just wanted to be like everyone else; she wanted to belong and have friends like the rest. But it was so hard to when you don't even know where to begin.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry if this first starting chapter was suckish cause I thought it was so its okay if you readers think so too. I didn't have a great idea and so this happened. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Carrie: Remake"**

**::**

**Chapter Two**

It rained that evening. Tommy took Sue Snell home and Billy took Chris home also. No one took Carrie home that evening; she walked herself in the pouring rain.

Passing her through the bullet rain, Tom looked out the window with his hand in Sue's. He noticed that girl and had the deep intention to stop and be somewhat kind to her. She was drenched from head to toe literally speaking and he felt so bad.

He instantly stopped right in the middle of the road, watching Carrie continue on walking with grey skies up ahead.

It bugged him and Sue didn't seem to notice since she was fast asleep with her head against her window. Tommy smiled at her and very slowly removed the keys from the ignition, put them into his back pocket and stepped out of the truck carefully. He barely shut the door and ran skillfully through the cold rain up to Carrie.

She didn't notice right away but as soon as he touched her shoulder, she spun around and dropped her books.

"Please don't hurt me!" she let her words get ahead of her before she even had the time to realize who it was. It was Tommy Ross.

She looked at him; he was soaked but looked good either way.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy coughed before asking a bit hurried he was, trying to speak as fast as he could so he could leave the rain faster. Carrie wasn't letting that happen at all.

"I am walking home." She answered him calm and quietly, holding her wet books against her chest. Tommy breathed in sharply and extended his arm. Carrie was afraid of what his intentions were and moved away. Tommy shook his head and put his arm down.

"I am sorry do you want me to take you home. You look a bit wet?" he smiled at that little joke which Carrie didn't seem to get by the expression on her face and waited for her response.

She hesitated for a while and looked back at his truck sitting behind them against the curb and noticed Sue in the passenger seat. At that moment she shook her head vigorously frightened that she would be teased all over again by Sue and Tommy himself.

"No." she growled quietly as always and turned around way too fast for Tom to even react.

He watched her leave without saying a word. If he were to chase her down she would be more freaked out then she was now.

So he shook his head with a sigh. "Fine…he said to himself in the rain already frozen to the bone. Tommy lost sight of her in the rain and ran back to the truck. Sue didn't wake at all as he jumped back inside; he looked over at her and drove off.

**::**

Billy turned the radio off. Chris smiled at him with a devilish aurora glowing around her when she scooted extra close to him, putting her hands delicately on his leather shoulders.

He gave her a deep growl before pushing hard into her mouth and taking her whole, and helping her strip away his leather coat. Chris grunted after Billie's hands moved further and further up her blouse before grabbing each boob and squeezing like hell.

"Be still!" Billy demanded, cooing something softly into her ear with terribly eager hands that Chris started to get fairly tired and afraid of rather quickly.

Chris was still for a little bit until Billy began to get a little bit rough and pinching, and biting. "Stop it Billy that hurts." Chris whined so annoyingly it brought painful chills down Bill's spine. He sat up, still over top of her with all of his weight, and growled at the roof of the car with closed eyes and gritted teeth. "Hurts; it hurts I thought that's why you liked this…pain Christine!" he locked tight onto her eyes, pinning her in the seat of his car, nostrils flaring and heart racing.

Chris tried to swallow in a way that didn't make her look weak and scared but she ended up doing just that. Billy smiled; not smiled smirked.

"I-I have to get home Billy." She attempted once to get out from underneath him, but his grip on her arms was too strong and she could barely move; only wiggle her hips around but that just turned him on even more.

Billy smirked again this time it was more devious than before and what she saw before her eyes was something she never thought he'd do. "B-Billy no-you-I have to get home…please!" Chris kicked her legs and wiggled her hips but nothing worked. She was still tight and secure in his hard grip.

"I just want to do this before I take you home, Chrissie." He leaned into her burying his lips and his face into the pit of her neck and that's when she noticed something about him. He smelled strange. Not the strong cologne he wore and not the strong burning aroma of cigarettes and booze but weed or something of that nature.

"You were smoking dope Billy. I told you to stop that shit!" she managed to break her arms free and beat at his chest then struck him across the face with everything she had. The burning sensation that soaked into his face had left and went to the tips of his toes.

He was totally pissed and the look on his face looked murderous.

"No…NO-NO-NO!" Billy repeated over and over in complete anger and stupidity Chris lay still, with her eyes shut and muscles tense.

"You're a bitch Chrissie. A big fat bitch!" he yelled at her straight on, those deep emerald eyes shining in hers. Looking at him like she did now frightened her to death.

She wanted to cry but right now wasn't such a great time. "Just let me have fun…before I leave tonight." He whispered against her neck, feeling prickly goose bumps poke his tender lips and a hand moving down south this time.

Chris tried to be cool about this but it wasn't right and her jumpy hands smacked his away before he got to the button of her jeans.

He snapped and slapped her ten times harder than she had him seconds before, and kissed her telling her that he didn't mean it. Chris didn't take it seriously but she didn't deny him; not even a little and she let him have her for the rest of the night.

**::**

Night ended and morning began.

The last night's rain still glistened in the green grass tips like dew droplets before the first day of snow fall.

Margaret made breakfast; she cooked some maple and brown sugar oatmeal on the stove top for her and her only child who was wide awake already forced into the 'Praying closet' after doing something she knew was not her fault.

"Come and eat Carrie." Margaret called out to her daughter who shortly after appeared leaving the closet with an emotionless look on her face like the life has been drained out of her completely.

She couldn't tell what Momma was cooking but she could feel the heat of it against her skin and it smelled good.

"What is it momma?" Carrie asked as she appeared into the eerie kitchen of their home, finding her usual spot at the table.

Margaret didn't turn her back from Carrie once from the boiling pot of warm oatmeal: "Its oatmeal." She answered her question in a dispossessed tone stirring the hot pan of oatmeal.

Carrie sat there listening to the soft hums of voices in her head.

**::**

Another day at Ewen High; Sue sat outside on the stands in her gym uniform. She was busy watching Tommy her hunk-of-a-boyfriend run the track with Roy Evarts and a few other obnoxious kids Tom never got along with.

He stopped after seeing Sue waiting for him and walked up to her; his smile brought her closer towards him and before long they were sucking face and big time.

"You have to shower Tommy. You reek of hard work." Sue smiled at him before kissing his lips one last time and left for the showers. Tommy followed but had gone in the opposite door of her.

::

Hours went by…and it was lunch time again. 

Carrie White was still at her locker putting her books away, when someone came up behind her, knocking her into her locker causing it to shut.

It was Chris Hargensen and Billy.

Chris looked terrified and angry all at the same time while as for Billy he looked pissed and definitely pushed to his limits. "Where are you going Carrie?" Chris asked with a smirk on her rosy lips standing before her and Billy on the right side of her, shoulder against the lockers.

Carrie didn't answer right away.

"I'm going to lunch." She replied noiselessly with her heart beating fast in her chest and her fingers tingling with awful feelings.

Billy stole a look from Chris and she had also:

He nodded his head and out of the blue, Carrie was in the hands of the two worst students ever. She was afraid of what they might do and jerked herself away without warning.

Chris bellowed and Billy cursed after retreating her.

After getting her back, Billy pushed her back into the lockers and held her there for a moment. His grey blue eyes attacked hers with much power that came clearly out of nowhere and he sneered gripping tighter.

Carrie furrowed her brows and moved around. Billy hated that and before he could do anything to hurt her, Chris stepped in the middle and pushed Billy aside.

"Leave her alone Billy; we are not trying to creep you out or hurt you in any way Carrie. We want you to do something with us." She gave Carrie a kind smile that showed so much enjoyment and care Carrie didn't really know what to believe.

Carrie shrugged her shoulders:

"Come on girl; come with us you'll have a fucking good time." Billy blurted out, and this was the very first time Carrie had seen him with a smile.

She didn't feel like doing anything they were planning but there was no way of getting out of this without injuries or pain. "Oh okay." She chirped soundly following the two closely as they snuck their way outside the school and into Billie's black Mercury Cougar Concept parked right outside with terrible scratches and gashes in the sides.

Chris opened the door for Carrie and helped her inside. Billy got into the driver's seat and watched Carrie carefully sit down patting her hands over her knee length skirt.

Afterwards Chris finally got in and sat in the passenger's seat. Carrie wasn't as comfortable as the two of the skippers but at least she had a place to sit. Looking over at Carrie before starting the car, Billy gave her a weird look:

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked watching her face distort and nose wiggle.

Carrie snapped a creepy look at Bill which startled him and she whispered softly: "It smells strange in here." Her eyes wondered around the somewhat trashed interior and pointed out the obvious which were empty beer bottles and cigarette butts all over the place.

Billy swallowed and ignored her. He put the keys into the ignition and as soon as it was working the way a car was supposed to he was off in a hurry.

**::**

**E/N: Another chapter to my story! Sorry for the crazy sexual scene already I usually add those in the middle or end but I couldn't help myself! :D**


End file.
